Toge's Oneshoot FFn
by Toge Hattori
Summary: Kumpulan fanfiction abal dari gue. Warning for Typo, OOC, Abal, dll. Read n Review please !
1. At Train Station

**At Train Station**

**Genre: Hurt, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**At Train Station © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Ran's POV, Typo, de-el-el**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Hari ini masih menjadi bagian awal dari bulan Juni, awal dari semester baru dan bagian awal juga untuk menjadi seorang siswi SMA. Bukankah terlalu awal juga jika disaat seperti ini sudah ada masalah yang datang?

_Sekolah itu merepotan_

Itu yang terlintas di otakku saat telingaku menangkap berita bahwa ada anak SMA yang terjun dari atap gedung karena patah hati. Bukankah itu terlalu over? Apakah sebegitunya jika cintamu ditolak atau bahkan dikhianati? Hey! Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan demi sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta atau sebutlah itu patah hati.

_Aku bosan_

Itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Oh ayolah! Ini begitu tak adil bagiku. Aku telah menunggunya. Dan, inikah balasannya? Sepertinya, untuk sementara, aku tak mau waktu mempertemukanku dengannya di ..-sekolah. Kenapa? Karena dia kakak kelasku. Caranya? Bolos. Ya, itu keputusanku sekarang.

Aku membulatkan tekadku untuk membolos. Terdengar sangan berlebihan? Maklumi saja, karena ini adalah bolos pertamaku. Jadi, anggaplah semua kelakuan overku ini sebagai hal-yang-wajar

Aku mulai membalikan arah langkahku yang tadinya menuju sekolah yang sering disebut SMA Teitan atau kerennya Teitan Senior High School. Sekolah ter-elite ke-3 di Jepang. Banyak orang yang ingin diterima di sekolah ini. Sedangkan aku? Aku yang sudah diterima malah membolos seperti ini. Hah! Yasudahlah, toh ini baru yang pertama

**.**

**.**

**-At Train Station-**

**.**

**.**

Langkahku sampai disebuah stasiun kereta. Segera saja aku membeli tiket dan segera juga aku masuk gerbong kereta yang cukup bersih itu. Digerbong ini, **sepertinya** hanya aku yang berstatus siswa SMA. Jadi, tak ada satu pun yang berseragam. **Kereta ini sepi.**

Aku melihat kea rah luar, ku topang daguku dengan tangan berkulit pucatku. Memang, pemandangan yang ku lihat sekarang adalah pemandangan yang rutin ku lihat setiap harinya. Tapi anehnya, aku menikmati pemandangan ini seolah ini tak pernah ku lihat. Mataku tetap terpaku ke arah luar, sementara tanganku mengeluarkan kotak makan siangku dan memulai semacam piknik sederhana.

"Hei, kau Ran Mouri?"

Deg!

_Ada yang mengenaliku?_

Spontan, aku menghentikan piknikku sejenak dan aku mulai menoleh ke arah suara berat tadi. Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. Suara ini milik ….

"KUDO SENSEI? KENAPA DISINI?" aku kaget _to the max_ saat melihat orang itu. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih, dengan rambut depan yang _spike_ dan bagian belakangnya tertata rapi. Dia, orang yang ku kenal selama 2 minggu ini. Dia guruku. Tepatnya, mantan guruku. Yaa, dia anak kuliahan yang sedang praktek mengajar dikelasku -sampai kemarin-

"Jawab aku. Kamu Ran Mouri kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik

"Iya .." aku hanya mampu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahku darinya.

"lalu? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku rasa guru yang ku panggil Kudo ini terkena _kepo._

"Jalan – jalan" jawabku santai, lalu segera pergi dari guru _kepo_ ini

TUNGGU!  
Teriakan itu membuatku menoleh ke belakang dan lihatlah! Guru _kepo_ ini memegang tanganku seperti di drama tv!

"Sekolahmu bagaimana?" ingin rasanya aku menggunakan karateku saat dia mulai bertanya lagi.

"Kamu apaan sih? Kamu bukan siapa – siapaku –"

"Aku gurumu!" potongnya cepat

"Ya, itu sampai kemarin. Dan sekarang sudah selesai! Biarkan saja aku" dan aku mulai membentaknya.

"Gak bisa! Well, kita akan turun di stasiun berikutnya dan membawamu kembali"

"No way!" aku sudah meneriakinya sekarang. Ayolah, meski penumpang gerbong ini tak banyak, aku tetap ingin menghilang sekarang. Kenapa? Aku menjadi bahan tontonan di gerbong ini.

"Sekali saja boleh kan? Selama ini aku anak yang rajin," lanjutku

"a-aku, aku terlalu lelah dengan banyak hal. Sekolah, cinta, dan lainnya" aku mulai menunduk dan hampir menangis

…

Mungkin kalian bertanya – tanya. Kenapa aku sekarang? Oke, akan kuceritakan.

Aku seperti ini karena kakak kelasku, Tomoaki Araide. Karena Araide-nii, aku berusaha keras agar masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya –SMA Teitan- Hasilnya? Aku lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik ditambah lagi hasil dari test masuk, aku terbaik kedua. **Aku. Sangat. Senang. **Aku tak sabar menunjukan hasil ini ke Araide-nii saat hari pertama sekolah. Ketika hari itu –hari pertama sekolah- datang, aku begitu semangat berangkat sekolah. Bahkan ketika baru saja aku menjejakkan kakiku di SMA baruku. Dia –Araide nii- adalah orang yang pertama ku cari.

Tapi …

Semua berubah ketika ..

"_Ohayou Ran-chan! Omedeeto! Oh yaa, Kochira wa Nami-chan,watashi no koibito "_

Kalimat itu seakan membunuhku

Kalimat itu merusak hari pertamaku

Kalimat itu membuatku _kehilangan tujuanku untuk sekolah_

**At Train Station**

Hening.

"…"

"…"

"Kudo sensei," aku memulai

Guruku –mantan- yang ku panggil Kudo itu hanya menatap kuu. Tatapan matanya seolah menyuruhku melanjutkan kata – kataku.

"Kudo sensei, bolehkah aku cerita padamu? Aku lelah," aku kembali menunduk, ingin menangis rasanya.

Grep!

Mataku terbelalak. Apa ini? Kudo sensei memelukku?

"Ceritakanlah. Dan panggil aku dengan namaku," Kudo sensei makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Shinichi sensei?" aku mendongakan kepalaku

"tanpa embel – embel sensei."

"tak apa kah?" aku masih mendongak.

"…" dia tak menjawab

"baiklah, Shinichi-kun,"

Aku mulai bercerita tentang Araide-nii yang membuatku begini. Semakin aku bercerita, semakin erat terasa pelukan Kudo – hmm, Shinichi.

Aku sedikit menjauh beberapa senti dari dada bidangnya. Ku tatap wajahnya yang sedikit kabur akibat air mataku. Hey! Apakah aku menangis?

Terlihat wajah Shinichi yang semakin dekat. Sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat yang membelai kulitku. Mungkinkah? Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku, aku takut melihat semua. Semakin lama, aku merasakan nafas Shinichi menuju kearah telingaku. Bibirnya, dengan lembut menyentuh telingaku.

Dan ..

"Tenanglah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tenang, Ran-chan"

Deg!

Mataku membulat. Kaget? Pastinya. Aku pikir akan terjadi lebih. Argh! Aku mengacak – acak rambutku yang telah ku tata sangat rapi sebelumnya. Ayolah Ran! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Shinichi tak mungkin melakukan 'itu' dengan mu –mantan murid- apalagi di depan umum. Aku mulai merutuki diri sendiri.

"Kamu mau kemana?" suara Shinichi membuatku berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasku –merutuki diri-

"Kemana saja, asal jangan ke sekolah," aku membuang muka –muka frustasi- dari Shinichi

"Kamu kenapa? Frustasi banget ya?"

"eh? Oh! Tidak kok, Shin"

**At Train Station**

Aku ini siswi yang rajin. Sejak SD aku tak pernah bolos. Dan ini yang pertama kalinya. Tapi tetap saja, ini tak istimewa dan aku juga tak hebat karna ini. Aku bahkan tak mendapat penghargaan karna ini. Haaah, aku semakin tak mengerti apa tujuanku untuk hidup. Terdengar seperti orang bodoh bukan? Aku rasa begitu. Aku begitu bodoh yang tak tahu hidupnya untuk apa, tujuannya kemana. Tunggu! Apa aku seperti ini karna Araide-nii? Kalau iya, itu berarti aku akan melewati 3 tahunku dengan perasaan seperti itu?

_You? Loser._

Seperti ada yang berkata begitu padaku? Ah, paling itu sisiku yang 'lain'. Setidaknya, kata – kata tadi membuatku malas memikirkan **3 tahun galauku**.

Kata – kata tadi membuatku untuk MOVE ON

Kata – kata tadi menyuruhku untuk tidak berpikir seperti itu seberapapun beratnya

_Jezzz ~_

Keretaku telah sampai di stasiun kedua. Langit cerah! Gunam saat melihat langit Tokyo. Cerah itu membuatku yakin, **Aku. Bisa. Tanpamu. Araide-nii**

"Aw! Itu dingin Shinichi-kun!" aku kaget saat sesuatu seperti tabung seng yang dingin menyentuh pipiku.

"aku pikir kamu haus. Jadi aku belikan," Shinichi tersenyum innocent ke arahku. Dia lalu memberiku sekaleng cola untukku.

"ta-tapi, aku lapar. Hehe" aku _nyengir_ sambil memegangi perutku.

"apa? Kamu kan sudah makan tadi, Ran-chan?"

"tapi gimana lagi? Aku lapar. Aku pergi dulu ya. Kamu tunggu disini," aku beranjak menuju toko makanan yang berjarak 300 meter (kira – kira) dari aku dan Shinichi

"kemana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"ke toko yang disana tuh. Tunggu ya!" aku pergi dan melambai padanya

**5 menit kemudian ..**

Ah senangnya! Perutku serasa penuh dan tenagaku seakan – akan cukup untuk 2 hari kedepan. Terlebih, untuk hari bolosku ini, aku akan berjalan – jalan tanpa rasa capai pastinya. Tenang saja, aku tak melupakan (mantan) guru kepo ku kok. Aku membelikannya sebuah bento, aku tak tau apa dia suka atau tidak. Itu terserah dia mau menerima atau tidak.

Aku tetap berjalan, menenteng bento ini dengan wajah riang, berjalan menuju tempatku berpisah dengan Shinichi beberapa menit lalu. Tapi waktu sepertinya berjalan tanpa ijinku, ia membuat Shinichi pergi, Shinichi … menghilang! Ia tak ada dimanapun. Seolah tenagaku ingin ikut menghilang bersama Shinichi, lututku mulai melemas, ingatanku akan tempat ini seolah – olah pergi … tempat ini begitu asing sekarang. Tak ada yang ku kenal.

"Ran! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat naikkk!" Shinichi menarikku ke kereta yang nyaris pergi.

Yang benar saja, ditarik saat kereta mulai bergegas membuatku seolah terbang memasuki kereta. _You know? It's so strange._

"BISAKAH KAU MEMANGGILKU 3 MENIT SEBELUM KERETA BERGEGAS? KAU MEMBUATKU HAMPIR MATI!" Ingin rasanya aku memukul laki – laki ini. Jika saja dia melepaskan tanganku sedikit saja, aku mungkin sudah terlepas.

"Gomen, yang penting kau selamat sekarang. Hehe .." Dia menjawabnya dengan tampang innoncent yang membuatku semakin gatal ingin memberinya sebuah jurus karate yang baru diajarkan senseiku kemarin.

"Terserahlah .." Aku hanya memalingkan mukaku, kesal rasanya. Dia menghilang tiba – tiba dan muncul lagi dengan anehnya. Bahkan nyaris membuatku mati.

"Ini … bentomu, aku lama karna ini. Makanlah." Lanjutku lagi.

"Arigatou Ran-chan~! Itadakimasuuuuu" Shinichi, dia (masih) dengan tampang innoncentnya.

"Selanjutnya kita kemana?" lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam. Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Aku bisa saja terus ke stasiun – stasiun berikutnya. Tapi suatu saat, kereta – kereta ini akan sepi, Shinichi juga takkan terus menemaniku. Semua orang yang ada disini akan turun, Shinichi juga pasti akan turun. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku tak mungkin terus pergi tanpa arah seperti ini .

"Aku akan ke sekolah" jawabku dengan senyum

"serius?"

"iya," kubuat tatapanku seyakin mungkin.

"aku sudah lebih tenang kok" ku tunjukkan senyuman khasku padanya.

"yasudah, aku akan menjutkan perjalananku, jika ada masalah kau bisa mengirimiku email, aku pasti akan membalasnya" Shinichi mengelus kepalaku dan memelukku sekejap.

"Hai!"

…

..

.

Haaaahh! Rasanya aku kembali bersemangat. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris besok terasa begitu ku nanti, aku tak tau mengapa, yang jelas aku sekarang akan kembali pulang, kembali menikmati pemandangan dengan caraku sendiri. Dagu ku kembali tertopang dan menghadap jendela, mengisi kejenuhan saat sang kereta mengantarkan pulang.

**Esok harinya,**

RAAANN!

Seorang cowok berlari kearahku dengan wajah khawatir. Terlalu berlebihan gayanya, sehingga semua mata tertuju padanya. Walaupun itu bukan diriku, tapi aku juga ikut malu

"Kamu kemarin kemana? Sakit? Kenapa gak masuk kemarin? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan – jalan kemarin." Dan sudah ku tebak siapa orangnya, seseorang yang membuatku sakit hati kemarin. Araide-nii.

_Karna kau tahu!_

Jawabku dalam hati. Aku harus jawab apa sekarang? Aku tak mau membuatnya merasa bersalah. Cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan. Cinta itu sebuah pilihan. Pilihan yang kita jatuhkan di seseorang yang kita percaya. Dan itu, bukan salahnya untuk tidak memilihku.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Aku ada urusan kemarin, sudah ya, aku ke kelas dulu. Jaa!" Aku meninggalkan dengan senyum riangku.

Ku keluarkan handphone ku, mengetik sebuah email yang diberikan padaku kemarin. Sepertinya, yang memiliki email ini akan senang menerima email dariku.

"_To : _

_Shinichi-kun! Kau tau? Araide-nii, menyapaku dan mengkhawatirkanku. Padahal itu karnanya, hihi :D"_

Drrrtt,

Tuh kan, balasannya cepat sekali~

"_From : _

_Hontou? Dia sama sekali tak peka ya? Dasar .. orang bodoh!"_

Aku tetap antusias mengetik balasan – balasan selanjutnya. Dan ini takkan berhenti, aku ingin selalu memberinya kabar tentang ku disekolah, tentang kehidupan remaja sekarang, psikis remaja dan banyak hal lainnya. Aku lakukan ini semua karna ingin membantunya menjadi guru yang mengerti apa mau muridnya. Dan semoga berhasil.

**2 tahun kemudian,**

Hari ini, Shinichi mengirimiku email. Dia bilang, dia sudah menjadi guru dan akan mengajar disekolahku. Aku kini duduk dikelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian akhir. Ah, aku harap ia yang mengajar dikelasku. Kata orang, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Itu benar, aku baru tersadar kalau aku menunggu Shinichi selama kurang lebih 2 tahun lamanya. Mungkin, itu terjadi akibat kesabaranku menunggu Shinichi sangat besar daripada kejenuhanku. Selama 2 tahun, aku hanya berpikir tak masalah seberapa lama aku menunggu, asalkan Shinichi datang dengan senyumnya nanti, aku tidak apa - apa.

Kini, aku berada di stasiun saat Shinichi hampir membuatku mati. Bila diingat lagi, aku ingin tertawa terbahak – bahak. Mau gimana lagi? Shinichi saat itu sangat konyol sih.

Aaahh~

Angin menerbangkan topi biruku. Memang harganya tak seberapa, tapi tetap saja, aku menyukai topi itu. Karna itu juga, aku mesti berlari mengejar – ngejar topi layaknya anak kecil mengejar kupu – kupu. Dan … aku berterimakasih sekali pada orang yang menangkap topiku ini, dan sepertinya harus minta maaf juga karna topiku telah mengenainya.

"Ini punyamu?" seseorang pemuda menyodorkan topiku sambil menunduk

"Iya, makasih dan maaf …" aku terhenti, entah mengapa rambut pemuda ini begitu familiar bagiku. Spike dan bagian belakang tertata rapi itu …

"Shinichi sensei?" aku menguncang bahu pemuda itu

"Nani?" pemuda yang kupanggil Shinichi ini mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum innoncent-nya. Hihi, kalian bisa bayangkan seberapa imutnya dia.

"Aaaaa" Aku menghambur ke pelukannya dan berteriak di dada bidangnya.

"Padahal aku berharap yang lebih romantis, lebih berkenang" ia cemberut sebentar lalu mencium keningku

"justru yang unik seperti ini yang lebih berkenang tau!" aku mengeratkan pelukanku seperti tak ingin lepas. Memang sebenarnya tak ingin lepas sih. Haha :D

~Tamat~!


	2. Only Learn the Bad Things

**Only Learn the Bad Things**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

** Only Learn the Bad Things © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing: Heiji x Kazuha**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, gaje, tulisan gak sesuai EYD, Alur terlalu cepat, newbie Author**

**Summary : Aku memang pacarmu. Tapi kenapa kamu memperlakukanku seolah aku hanya teman biasa bagimu? Tak berartikah aku dimatamu. Tolong, berubahlah demiku.**

Kreeekk!  
Terdengar suara korden jendela kamarku yang begitu mengganggu tidur lelapku. Mengganti gelap malam dengan mentari yang terik ini. Eh? Gelap? Aku jadi ingat dia. Dia pemuda hitam manis, pemuda yang menjadi detektif SMA yang cerdas. Ahh, aku kangen padanya. Akan lebih baik jika sekarang aku menelponnya dan mendengar suaranya.

Tuuuttt .. Tuutt ..

Aku hampir bosan menunggu nada tunggu ini berhenti. Heiji kemana sih? Mengangkat telponku saja lama.

Klek!

"_Moshi – moshi Kazu-chan?" _akhirnya dia mengangkat telponku setelah sekian lamanya  
"Anoo, Hei-kun kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku –"  
"Sudahlah, kenapa?" Heiji memotong pembicaraanku seperti biasa yang seringkali membuatku _badmood_ setengah mati  
"Aku, aku mau jalan – jalan. Kau mau menemaniku tidak?" tanyaku penuh harap  
"Ah, aku malas. Aku lagi malas keluar," Heiji terdengar menolak ajakanku  
"Heiji, ayolaaahh" aku mulai merengek manja  
"Hhh, oke. Jam 3 nanti aku jemput." Heiji langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menungguku mengucapkan salam penutup. Itulah Heijiku. Cuek. Dan aku tak tahu apakah dia bisa berubah.

**Only Learn the Bad Things – **

Kazuhaaaaaa! Cepatlah sedikit!

Terdengar teriakan seorang pemuda dari lantai bawah. Aku yakin dia sudah tak sabar untuk menunggu. Ayolah, ini baru 5 menit dia sampai dirumahku dan ia sudah tak sabar begitu. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku memilih untuk buru – buru. Aku menuruni tangga dengan tergopoh – gopoh. Akibatnya, aku terjatuh di depan Heiji. Mataku mulai berkaca – kaca menahan sakit, sambil memegang kakiku, aku mengadah ke wajah Heiji penuh harap. Berharap ia berbaik hati menolong pacarnya untuk berdiri.

"Sudahlah jangan manja." kata Heiji yang kemudian menuju motornya di depan rumah

'Ck' aku hanya bisa mendecak melihat kelakuan Heiji. Ini memang sudah biasa, tapi makin lama aku makin tak tahan.

Aku berjalan menuju Heiji dan motornya itu. Kemudian, tanpa biacara aku naik ke motornya dan diam seribu bahasa.

**Only Learn the Bad Things**

**At Café**

Pertama, Heiji mengajakku ke sebuah kafe dekat sekolah kami. Aku dan dia memang sering kesini. Bahkan, Heiji menyatakan cintanya disini. Aku kangen melihat ekspresinya saat itu

…

"_Heiji, kenapa? apa yang kau mau katakan?"_

"_Anoo, Aku a-a-ku, aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku!," _ucap Heiji dengan cepat.

…

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku jika mengingat itu. Aku rindu Heiji yang dulu. Itulah yang aku inginkan sekarang. Mataku mulai menerawang sekitar mencari keberadaan si Hitam itu, tak lama, si Hitam atau yang biasa ku panggil Hei-kun itu datang membawa 2 gelas berisi es dan 2 minuman bersoda. Tanpa banya bicara, Heiji menuangkan soda berwarna merah ke sebuah gelas dihadapanku. 'Dia sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk berubah' itu pikirku. Tapi, semuanya tertepis ketika aku berniat untuk mengambil minuman itu. Ketika tanganku hampir menyentuh gelas dingin itu, tangan besar Heiji segera mengambilnya dan langsung meminumnya, kemudian, ia mulai bercerita tentang kasusnya kemarin dengan wajah ceria.

_Heiji no baka!_ Apa dia tak tahu cara memperlakukan perempuan? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Terdiam dan mendengar ocehan Heiji.

**At Shop**

Heiji kemudian mengajakku ke sebuah toko. Entah ini disebut tokoh apa, yang jelas, disini banyak pernak – pernik (?) yang keren. Aku sering datang kemari bersama Heiji. Tapi, kami lebih sering melihat – lihat saja daripada membeli.

Perhatianku pertama kali tertuju pada kumpulan bando – bando. Aku melihat – lihat sebentar dan memilih sebuah bando berhiaskan satu bunga putih diatasnya. Aku mencoba memakainya dan memperlihatkannya pada Heiji yang sedang melihat – lihat jam.

"Hei-kun" panggilku singkat.

"Nani?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyaku sambil menutupi telinga dan memiringkan sedikt kepalaku. Pose yang lucu.

"Bagus" jawab Heiji dengan singkat dan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan jam – jamnya.

Kekecewaanku muncul lagi. Wajahku sepertinya sudah mulai masam dengan perlakuan Heiji itu. Aku kesal. Aku berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar. Rasanya, aku ingin cepat pulang saja.

"Kazuha!" Heiji memanggilku tiba – tiba.

"Hm?" Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gunaman.

"Jangan marah ya, aku serius, kamu lucu dengan bando ini" Heiji menghampiriku dan memakaikan bando tadi ke kepalaku.

"Tuh kan. Kawai nee!" lanjutnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sikapnya ini.

"Ayo pergi" lanjut Heiji lagi

Semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Aku dan Heiji tidak dalam suasana yang kaku lagi. Kami juga kembali bercanda seperti biasa. Aaah, andai seperti ini terus.

**At Mall**

Aku dan Heiji memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko baju. Heiji kali ini sangat baik, dia memilihkan baju untukku. Baju yang dia pilih adalah dress berwarna soft pink dan garis putih, panjangnya 5 cm diatas lututku. Menurutnya, baju itu cocok untukku, aku akan terlihat lebih _girly_ dan tidak akan berkesan berlebihan untukku yang tomboy.

Aku pun senang dengan pilihannya dan kembali memilih baju lagi. Pilihanku adalah kemeja panjang kotak – kotak berwarna biru. Aku ingin membeli keduanya tapi kantongku hanya cukup membeli satu baju.

_Kalian pasti berpikir Heiji akan membelikanku baju kan?_

Jawabanny K! Heiji sama sekali tidak mau mentraktirku satu baju pun. Dia lebih suka mentraktirku menonton daripada membelikanku satu baju saja. Karena itu, aku sering bingung memilih baju yang akan ku beli karena kantongku tak mendukung. Ah, malang sekali

"Heiji .." Aku mencari sosok Hitam itu disekeliling toko. Aku ingin meminta pendapatnya. Tapi dia malah menghilang begitu saja.

"Heiji!" Aku kembali meneriakan namanya ditengah toko itu. Tapi si Hitam itu tak muncul sama sekali.

'Lebih baik aku coba dulu dan memutuskannya sendiri'

Aku menuju ruang ganti yang ada disudut toko ini. Terlihat ruangan itu masih dipakai oleh seorang .. hmm sepertinya cowok. Ah yasudahlah, aku memilih menunggu karna ruang ganti ditoko ini hanya satu.

_5 menit kemudian_

KREK

Suara pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan aku langsung bersiap untuk masuk.

Jleb!

Taukah kamu siapa yang kulihat? Seorang cowok hitam dengan kaus biru dan topi dengan tulisan 'SAX' dikepalanya. Cowok itu melempar senyumnya yang khas dan berkata

_Kazuha-chan! Lihat! Bagaiamana? Cocok tidak?_

Aku kesal melihat senyumnya saat ini. Mataku sudah berair dan siap menangis. Aku kecewa. Heiji yang selalu meninggalkan aku untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Dia menganggapku apa? Aku memang tak penting baginya.

"IYA! BAJU ITU BAGUS! KAU COCOK SEKALI DENGAN ITU! AKU .. AKU PULANG!" Aku meneriaki Heiji yang kaget karena aku melempar 2 baju ke wajahnya. Aku, aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Yang ku lakukan hanya berlari menjauhinya. Tapi, tiba - tiba saja aku berbalik sebentar untuk mengatakan satu kalimat.

"He-i-ji no BA-KA!" aku kembali ke arahku sebelumnya.

Hening!

Tak ada reaksi dari Heiji.

Hanya terdengar langkahku dan tangisanku.

Benarkah Heiji tak peduli lagi?

**Only Learn the Bad Things**

Semenjak kejadian di mall itu, aku dan Heiji menjadi _lost contact_. Heiji pun tak ada usaha untuk meminta maaf pada ku. Karena itu lah aku menjadi semakin kesal terhadap Heiji. Dan sekarang aku menduga kalau Heiji sama sekali tidak ingat kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunku. Aku yakin itu 100%

**Heiji POV**

Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Kazuha akan semarah ini. Kazuha tumben sekali tak mengirimku sms atau menelponku. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa tiba – tiba dia marah sampai – sampai melempari wajahku dengan baju. Aku salah apa?

_Tok tok tok!_

Aku diam di atas tempat tidurku

_Tok tok tok!_

Aku tak bergeming.

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok!_

Aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"_Nani kore?"_ wajahku bertambah masam saat melihat orang yang dibalik pintu. Kau tahu siapa? 3 orang ehm –sahabatku- yang datang membawa makanan, buah, dan segalanya. Mereka pikir aku sedang terbaring dirumah sakit?

"Hehe, kita tau kali ya, lo lagi down kan?" Kaito memulai

"Ciee, yang marahan sama cewek seminggu cie" sahut Shinichi dengan tawanya enteng. Namun tak lama tawa itu berhenti seketika saat dia melihatku mematahkan buku – buku jariku.

"Lo semua mau apa kesini?" aku masuk ke kamarku dengan malas dan 3 cowok tak undang ini mengekorku menuju kamar.

Kami duduk melingkar layaknya 'Konferensi Meja Bundar', tapi bahan diskusi kami tidak se-_elite_ KMB. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang 'Cara Heiji agar dimaafkan oleh Kazuha'. Suatu bahan diskusi yang tidak bermutu tetapi menentukan hidupku kedepannya (?) Setelah lewat 30 menit, aku sudah mendapat 3 usul.

**Usul dari Shinichi**

'Heiji buat status + tweet di YM, Twitter, FB, dll kayak gini : Kazuha-chan, maafin Heiji ya; biar status Heiji disiarin di TV, radio, koran, dan sejenisnya'

**Usul dari Kaito**

'Dibawah hujan, Heiji bawa buket bunga Sakura sambil nyanyi 'Bunga Terakhir' di depan rumah Kazuha'

**Usul dari Saguru**

'Heiji bawa spanduk sambil teriak : Kazuha! Ada yang baru loh! Heiji marahan sama Kazuha. Maafin Heiji yaaaa'

Betapa gilanya kan mereka? Dari usul 1 – 3, tidak ada yang mungkin untuk dilakukan. Freak, strange, weird and .. intinya meengerikan mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Aku bahkan tak ingat, apa orang seperti mereka ada dihidupku?

Ini mengerikan!

Ini yang pertama kalinya Kazuha marah padaku sampai seminggu. Haaaah, untuk dimaafkan sepertinya sudah tak ada harapan.

Aku hanya pasrah dan menatap layar I-phone ku. Ada satu hal yang mengangguku. Bukan, bukan karena tak ada sms atau miscall dari Kazuha, tapi yang mengangguku adalah tanggalnya.

Tanggal ..

Seperti ada yang terlupakan ..

Tapi apa?

Aku sibuk berpikir untuk mengingat sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya Shinichi bertanya padaku.

"Hei Hattori, Kazuha kenapa marah padamu?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah minta maaf padanya dari awal" pandanganku beralih ke jendela luar yang menampakkan hamparan sawah yang luas dan indah.

"_Heiji, kau tahu caranya bermain layangan tidak?" Kazuha membawa 2 layangan lengkap dengan benang_

"_Aku seorang detektif. Tak mungkin kalau tak tahu" dengan percaya dirinya aku berkata itu padanya_

"_Ayo main layangan! Siapa yang duluan putus berarti dia kalah. Oke?" lalu dia berlari bebas menuju persawahan itu._

"_Hey baKazu-chan! Otanjoobi –_

Heiji!

Lamunanku buyar saat Kaito memanggil namaku lagi. Cih, mengganggu saja.

"Kapan Kazuha ulang tahun?" tanyanya

DZIG!

Ya!

Hari ini Kazuha ulang tahun.

Tanggal itu .. tanggal ulang tahun Kazuha.

"Guys, Hari ini Kazuha ulang tahun. Bantu gue" aku menatap 3 orang didepanku dengan tatapan penuh arti.

**Only Learn the Bad Things**

**Kazuha POV**

Haaah. Sudah jam 12 lebih dan tak ada apapun dari Heiji. Dia memang keterlaluan. Jangankan untuk jadi yang pertama mengucapkan, dia saja lupa ulang tahunku. Haahh, aku capai diam dikamar ini terus. Lebih baik jika aku pergi jalan – jalan dulu sekarang.

_Ku suka kamu apa adanya .._

_Senatural mungkin aku pasti suka .._

_Ku suka kamu begini saja .._

Klik!

"Moshi – moshi" ku hentikan nada dering handphoneku dan menjawab telpon

"Otanjoobi Omedeeto Kazu-chan!" teriak seorang gadis yang ku kenal dari sebrang sana. Aku mulai menjauhkan handphoneku karena tak mau terkena penyakit tuli mungkin? Ah, lupakan, aku menjauhkan handphone karena hanya ingin tau siapa yang menelpon

'Oh .. Ran-chan'

"Halo Kazu.. Masih disana?" suara Ran-chan menyadarkanku.

"Ehh? Etto .. Arigatou Ran-chan"

"Kamu masih marahan ya sama Heiji?"

"I-iya .." aku mengangguk lemas

"Yaampun, yasudah, kita jalan – jalan yuk. Aku ajak Sonoko dan Aoko juga. Mau?"

"Ah pas sekali. Oke deh, tunggu di taman kota aja ya. Jaa ne!"

Segera aku mengambil tas tanganku dan melesat menuju taman kota.

**Only Learn the Bad Things**

**Heiji POV**

Aku dan 3 orang terkutuk dibelakang masih mengintai rumah Kazuha. Aku, Shinichi, Kaito, Saguru duduk di taman didepan rumah Kazuha ini. Sampai kami mendapat gejala ambeien, Kazuha juga tak kunjung meninggalkan rumah.

"Heiji! Kazuha tuh. Udah pergi" jari Saguru mengarah pada Kazuha yang keluar dengan kaos putih dan kemeja kotak – kotak biru dengan bawahan celana pendek hitam.

"Ah, seperti biasa, dia cantik sekali" wajahku memerah saat melihat Kazuha yang spertinya sedikit berdandan siang ini.

Tunggu!  
Berdandan?  
Dia mau pergi kencan ya?

Seketika hatiku memanas, tanganku mengepal, dan wajahku berekspresi marah.

"Oi Baka! Kazuha bukan kencan, dia jalan – jalan sama anak – anak cewek. Aku menyuruh Ran mengajaknya pergi," Shinichi menjawab semua pertanyaanku tadi. Dia sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk. Kita siapin semua sebelum dia pulang" Shinichi mengambil kunci duplikat rumah Kazuha yang ada ditanganku dan menyebrang menuju rumah bercat putih itu. Hah, aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

**Only Learn the Bad Things**

**Kazuha POV**

**17.30**

"Jaa ne Kazu-chan! Heiji pasti akan minta maaf kok" kata Sonoko yang mulai pergi menjauh setelah sampai di perempatan dekat rumah.

"Hai! Semoga saja," jawabku sambil merasakan angin sore yang mulai berhembus.

"Etto .. Ran-chan. Kudo-kun perhatian padamu tidak?"

"Hm? Dia perhatian sih. Terkadang dia menyiapkan sesuatu jika aku mendapatkan sesuatu seperti menang diturnamen. Dia memang cowok terbaik bagiku." Jawab Ran dengan cerianya. Hah, aku iri. Heiji mana pernah seperti itu?

"Kalo Aoko-chan? Kuroba-kun seperti apa?" aku meluncurkan pertanyaan sejenis pada Aoko.

"Kaito? Dia dingin. Tapi terkadang dia bisa romantis sekali. Kadang dia juga jadi usil" jawab Aoko dengan ekspresi yang tak beda jauh dengan Ran.

'Kalo Heiji sih monoton' batinku.

Setelah itu aku hanya menunduk lesu. Aku hanya memikirkan apakah Heiji akan berubah? Kapan? Pertanyaan – pertanyaan semacam itu yang terus menganggu otakku.

Aku masih tetap berkutat dengan pikiranku. Ran dan Aoko pun sepertinya menatapku prihatin. Ah, aku _ngenes to the max _diantara kami bertiga. Ditambah lagi, aku melihat dari kejauhan, Shinichi dan Kaito membawa 2 bucket bunga. Shinichi membawa tulip putih dan Kaito membawa mawar. Sudahlah, aku akan tau endingnya. Jelasnya, aku akan _nyesek_ jika terus – terusan disini.

"Ran, Aoko, aku pulang ya. Jaa nee!" aku langsung mempercepat langkah menuju rumahku sambil menunduk..

**Only Learn the Bad Things**

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Jujur, aku sangat iri terhadap Ran, Aoko, bahkan Sonoko. Aku iri, kenapa pacarku –Heiji- tak bisa peduli seperti pacar – pacar mereka? Aku yakin, Kudo dan Kuroba-kun tak akan separah ini pada pacarnya. Maksudku, takkan sampai lupa ulang tahun pacar sendiri. Haaaah, sudahlah. Heiji memang tak bisa diharapkan.

Aku mulai menepis pikiranku yang sangat menganggu itu. Daripada sakit hati? Lebih baik merasa _single _daripada _taken _tapi tidak dianggap seperti ini. Oh ayolah, kenapa kamarku ada diatas sih? Kakiku terlalu lelah untuk digerakkan menaikki tangga. Aku lelah. Hati. Fisik. Otak.

Berhasil menaikki 35 anak tangga rasanya begitu bahagia untuk hari ini. Dengan cepat, aku hanya melihat lurus menuju pintu kamarku yang tertempel fotoku dan Heiji berukuran 10R. Ingin rasanya ku lepas, tapi tak tega. Biarkan. Pikirku.  
Hari ini aku begitu mengabaikan sekitarku. Yang ku pedulikan hanya langkahku. Tapi sesuatu yang tergantung di daun pintu kamarku. Kain putih bersih yang terbentuk pita lucu tidak bisa ku abaikan begitu saja. Seingatku, aku tak pernah berinisiatif menghias daun pintuku seperti itu. Kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa?

_Biarkan saja, mungkin aku yang menaruhnya disitu._

Kata "biarkan" mungkin sering terpikirkan dan terucap olehku hari ini. Tapi, aku sedang ingin membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja hari ini. Aku ingin hari ini cepat berlalu karena pertambahan umurku tak diingat oleh orang yang ku sayangi.

**Only Learn the Bad Things**

**Normal POV**

"Hei, Heiji, kapan pacarmu itu balik sih? Gue udah sumpek disini!" dengus Kaito yang terburu – buru memasuki kamar Kazuha entah darimana, ia tak tahu. Shinichi yang menunjukan jalannya. Entah bagaimana, Shinichi bisa hafal denah rumah ini dengan sekali liat.  
"Sabar, Ran bilang Kazuha udah masuk rumah" timpal Shinichi  
"CIUS? MIAP—" Saguru yang meng-alay mendekap mulutnya sendiri. Meredam suaranya yang menggelegar seisi kamar Kazuha.  
"Saguru … Woles ngapa?" Heiji melirik Saguru sinis.

Tap .. Tap ..

"Eh, suara langkah kaki tuh. Kazuha ya?" Tanya Saguru dengan polosnya.  
"Iyalah, pacar gue masih punya kaki elah" timpal Heiji sewot  
"Yeeh, gue kan cum—"

Tanpa peduli pertengkaran mereka yang mulai heboh, Kaito dan Shinichi masing – masing menyeret sambil mendekap mulut Heiji dan Saguru menuju belakang lemari baju Kazuha.

_Nani kore …_

Terdengar suara Kazuha yang sepertinya sudah membuka pintu. Heiji yang mendengarkannya menyiapkan mental dulu. Kaito memberikan bucket mawar putih, dress berwarna soft pink dan garis putih, kemeja panjang kotak – kotak berwarna biru, bando dengan hiasan bunga berwarna putih, dan soft drink yang Heiji minum bersama Kazuha di café seminggu lalu kepada Heiji. Itu semua Heiji yang membelinya. Entah karena apa, tapi kali iniia memakai uangnya sendiri.

Kazuha masih terpaku pada kamarnya yang dihias penuh dengan balon sana – sini, tebaran mawar merah, lilin yang disusun berbentuk hati. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Itu yang dipikirkan Kazuha sejak 3 menit yang lalu.

Heiji menaruh semua hadiahnya ditempat tidur tepat didepan Kazuha. Seperti tidak melihat Kazuha, ia mengambil gelas di meja belajar Kazuha. Gelas couple yang diberikan Kazuha saat ulangtahunnya. Dituangkan softdrink yang dibelinya tadi, kemudian ..

"Gomen nee …" gelas tadi disodorkan kepada Kazuha  
"Hah?" Kazuha masih bingung

"Otanjoobi Omedetou, jangan begitu lagi, aku akan berub-" Kazuha menghambur ke pelukan Heiji tanpa peduli Heiji sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya

Kazuha menangis. Sedih? Tentu saja tidak. Terharu, Heiji tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku minta maaf ya" Heiji tersenyum. Kazuha hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan tangisannya(?)  
"Ah, kau cengeng sekali. Lihat ke tempat tidurmu. Pakai itu dan kita ulang kencan kita minggu lalu"

-END-


End file.
